Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack
☆ ☆ 　 　 | romaji_name = Yu☆Gi☆Ō Za Dākusaido Obu Dimenshonzu Mūbīpakku | fr_name = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack | de_name = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack | it_name = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack | ko_name = 극장판 유희왕 더 다크 사이드 오브 디멘션즈 | ko_rr_name = Geukjangpan Yuhuiwang Deo Dakeu Saideu Obeu Dimensyeonjeu Mubipaek | pt_name = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack | es_name = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack | type = Booster Pack | prefix = MVP1 | size = * 57 (TCG) * 45 (Japanese) * 51 (Korean) | cover_card = | ja_database_id = 3304003 | en_database_id = 11115004 | fr_database_id = 31115004 | de_database_id = 21115004 | it_database_id = 41115004 | es_database_id = 51115004 | other_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack: Gold Edition | jp_release_date = April 23, 2016 | kr_release_date = June 24, 2016 | na_release_date = July 22, 2016 | eu_release_date = July 21, 2016 | oc_release_date = July 21, 2016 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = July 21, 2016 | pt_release_date = July 22, 2016 | sp-lat_release_date = July 22, 2016 | prev = Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Movie Pack | next = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack is a Booster Pack in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG) and the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG). Features * Introduces cards used by Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba and Aigami. * Includes members/support for the "Blue-Eyes" and "Gadget" archetypes. ** The TCG version also includes members/support for the "Celtic Guard", "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl", "Gaia The Fierce Knight", "Gandora", "Kuriboh", and "Noble Arms" archetypes. * Introduces the "Cubic" archetype to the OCG/''TCG'' as well as the first support for the "Chaos" and "Magician Girl" archetypes. Breakdown In Japanese, there are 5 cards per pack and 10 packs per box. The set contains 45 cards, including: * 45 Kaiba Corporation Ultra Rares In Korean, there are 5 cards per pack and 20 packs per box. The set contains 51 cards, including: * 51 Ultra Rares In the TCG, there are 5 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 57 cards, including: * 57 Ultra Rares Galleries MVP1-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition MVP1-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition MVP1-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition MVP1-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition MVP1-BoosterPT.png | Portuguese 1st Edition MVP1-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition MVP1-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition MVP1-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition MVP1-Poster-EN.png | English promotional poster MVP1-Poster-JP.png | Japanese promotional poster Lists References * gtsdistribution.com Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * blackfire.eu Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack External links * yugioh-card.com/japan/ ☆ ☆ * yugioh-card.com/en Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * yugioh-card.com/uk Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * yugioh-card.com/oc Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * yugioh-card.com/lat-am/pt Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Movie Pack Category:TCG Booster Packs Category:OCG Booster Packs